UV curable inks are widely used in the printing industry for a variety of applications from varnishing, packaging, food and pharmaceutical labeling, etc. These inks cure and harden when exposed to UV radiation resulting in durable images which exhibit very good adhesion on a variety of substrates. Conventional UV curable print processes involve UV curing stations that use UV light sources to cure UV curable inks by way of exposure to UV radiation. UV light sources degrade over time eventually causing a reduction in cure quality. As such, conventional UV printing systems often have their UV light sources regularly checked before and after print runs by expensive specialized instruments or exposed strip indicators. This can be extremely wasteful in both time and materials, and also requires that a print run be stopped to perform such maintenance tasks.